


All That Glitters (Is Not Necessarily Gold)

by aaliyahhigurashireborn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Galactic Senate, Kidnapping, Original Character-centric, Personal Growth, Politics, first time using an original character, girls with attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahhigurashireborn/pseuds/aaliyahhigurashireborn
Summary: Suppose events from The Force Awakens never transpired.  Suppose instead that the First Order agrees to rule the galaxy by manipulating the Galactic Senate.  One girl caught amongst conflicting politics is about to learn about the First Order from a personal viewpoint.Just when you think you have your feet planted firmly in the path you're supposed to take, destiny sweeps you up and takes control.





	1. Restless

Hardly a noise could be heard apart from the babbling brook outside the Everdine house, and that was just the signal Constance had waited for all day. Walking swiftly by her mother’s room, she called out her goodbye and sped toward the exit.

“I’m heading out for a bit, Mom.” High heels clicked across the floor and stopped in the bedroom door frame, revealing a harried Marivane.

“Where are you going, Constance? Your father just left.” Her mother’s tone was exhausted, probably because they had the same argument at least once a week.

“Exactly, the parasites from the media are following his flight to Hosnian Prime, which means I can finally go for a run in peace.” Constance started to put her headphones in, but stopped as her mother continued her usual reproach.

“Why don’t you work on your writing, or you could even practice the piano? I know you want to master it, but that won’t happen if you’re always planning these sketchy excursions.” It took everything Constance had not to roll her eyes; the pressure might just melt her face if she held it in long enough.

“I’m just going for a run. What could possibly happen to a girl in the backwoods of Naboo?” The Everdine home was so secluded that only the most veteran paparazzi were able to find it, and the fear instilled by her father had them reluctant to report pictures or videos of their home. The agreement stood that he would continue to conduct reasonable interviews in exchange for his family’s household privacy. So far there had been no problems, and Constance couldn’t see any in the near future. But of course her mother was always the worrier.

“Quite a bit when she’s a senator’s daughter. But go on, I won’t waste my breath anymore.” Marivane retreated back inside the bedroom, leaving Constance feeling frustrated and sick at her stomach. Why did her mother always make her feel like she was too wild to handle? 

This was the reason she had to get out of house and feel nothing but the wind and the rhythm of her music. Maybe she needed to stop telling anyone when she was going out… no, that could potentially be a bad idea. Shoving her earbuds in with force, Constance took off out the door, leaving nothing but shoe prints and unspoken sentiments. 

Her strawberry blonde mane fanned out behind her in the wind currents, giving the illusion of flight which she so desired. Belonging to a political family involved with the Galactic Senate did have specific perks, but there were also a number of petty restrictions, such as monitored travel.

Thinking of her family’s social status brought about a reflection of her own personal thoughts concerning the matter of politics. Democratic works were great in theory, such as redistributing the wealth to keep from a large percentage of civilians from living in poverty, but there were many that took advantage of the system. 

The checks and balances were still not functioning properly, which left a lot of gray area to be dealt with. Her father didn’t see things in this light, and when her family attended social functions, he practically begged her not to voice her personal views. She was more than happy to oblige; one-track minded dogs could not be taught another way until they were ready to accept that their system was failing. Worse yet would be to allow a young female with “no idea of the state of the galaxy” to educate anyone and pollute their values and ideals. No, Constance had her own way of getting to others and sharing her perspective on the issues.

A few local teens had put together an underground radio station broadcasting their rebellious views against the Senate, and she had gotten involved. Had her parents known, they would have locked her away forever, afraid that she would become the family embarrassment. Constance hadn’t found any particular party that took on her personal views as their sounding board, but she had hope for the future. While the famed Resistance waged war against the First Order, the Galactic Senate tried to hold their own, which was proving to be more of a challenge than previously surmised. 

Her train of thought developed the whole way home until she saw her sister watching from the porch. Constance removed her headphones just in time to hear her younger sibling talking as she walked down the steps. “Must be hard work to constantly keep Mother on her toes the way that you do.”

“Shove it, Cay, I don’t need it from you too.” Cadence whipped her platinum locks across her shoulder, trying her best to appear aloof. 

“My, what a mood we’re in today. What’s wrong? Friends not in the mood to cause trouble with you today?” Constance started her march up the porch steps, feeling her temper start to rise again. She replied without giving her sister a second glance.

“Don’t you have someone else to pester with your ‘Little Miss Perfect’ attitude?” Constance rushed toward her bedroom before she could say anything she would possibly regret later. Throwing herself on the bed, she wondered what it would be like to have a day outside her normal family and life. How nice it must be to belong to nothing but yourself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kylo felt as though his eyes would bleed if he heard General Hux give one more inspirational speech, especially in such close quarters with the Supreme Leader. Snoke listened intently to the new suggestion that was being pitched, but Kylo had doubts about the plan. It appeared that Snoke did as well, and he voiced them after Hux’s long-winded monologue. 

“General, your enthusiasm for conquest via the Galactic Senate is admirable, but you haven’t explained through which methods you plan to carry this out.” Hux’s face turned a shade darker than his hair, a realization dawning on him that maybe his information wasn’t as informative as previously thought. Kylo ground his teeth together to keep from laughing at the blatant blow. Hux recovered quickly, straightening his jacket with force and clearing his throat.

“The Empire continues to need children, but not necessarily of certain ages. There are members of the Senate that have offspring, and we can use them to get through to the parents.” Snoke placed a hand under his chin, appearing to mull over the thought.

“What are you suggesting, General Hux?” Kylo watched as a dark smile crossed Hux’s face.

“Mothers and fathers would do anything to retrieve their daughters, would they not?” Snoke smirked, creating an ugly look for his ruined face.

“Indeed. Get to work immediately, and notify me the moment you have carried out the plan.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux gave a salute and exited swiftly, leaving Kylo alone with his master.

“You are pensive today, apprentice. What occupies your mind?” A moment passed before the younger of the two spoke.

“The Force keeps trying to send me visions, and I cannot decipher them. A voice keeps calling out to me, and the words make no sense.” Kylo looked up at Snoke, showing him the images in his head. Snoke closed his eyes, gathering himself. When they finally opened once more, Snoke sat up straight on his chair and addressed Kylo with purpose.

“The voice is female, but one that you have never heard, that part is the most clear. You are not meditating properly, which is making the images garbled. Apply yourself once more and you should be able to understand the meaning.” It was time for Kylo to redden at the accusing tone his master shot at him. He had been applying himself more than ever, and to be told that it still wasn’t enough made him want to run his saber through a wall. Miracles happened periodically, and it had to be one today that Kylo only bowed in deference and kept his tone in check. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” 

“Go now, we will see each other again soon enough.” The hologram faded into nothing and Kylo stomped his way out of the room. When would things get better?


	2. Declarations

The holonet was broadcasting the latest interview Constance’s father had given as soon as he landed on Hosnian Prime, and she felt herself start to relax. Her mother and sister were always so hard to understand, especially with their rigid notions that a lady should present herself ready for the male population at all times, but her father had allowed her to be herself when they were in private situations. 

The two of them rode gualamas together across the plains and her father allowed her to wear riding clothes, something her mother would have fainted at the sight of. Father and daughter had vowed to visit Moenia together one day and relax away from all of the stress of being political, and they had even come up with fake names one evening. It was a grand time, one that had come to an abrupt end as the First Order started to gain power. 

“Tell us Devarax, does the allegiance of the Senate lie with the famed Rebellion or with the First Order?” Constance snorted; this was a stupid question with which to waste their precious time. Of course he would never outright declare an affiliation with either side.

“The Galactic Senate protects the citizens, not the extreme ideals of renegades on either side of this needless war.” Even as he grew older, Constance admired her father’s tenacity and dedication to his calling. His hair was growing peppered with graying spots, but regardless of his aging appearance, nothing held him back from his job. “Are there any other ridiculous questions before I need to attend this meeting?” Some of the reporting group chuckled, knowing that when Devarax was done with tedious matters, he was absolutely done. Constance turned her face away from the screen to arrange her hair for the night, but stopped when she heard the last question.

“Mr. Everdine, have you ever thought of how your career may put your daughters in harm’s way?” Constance turned her attention back to the holonet and watched for her father’s reaction. The party asking the question was wearing all black from head to toe, hiding their identity. They held their head down toward the ground and upon examination, no defining features could be identified. Devarax’s cheeks took color rapidly, and his eyes flashed dangerously. 

“If that is a declaration, I suggest you rethink it before you find yourself in a bad situation. I would do anything for my family, as I expect most people would. What’s your name, coward? Anyone so bold as to ask a question of that nature should show their slimy face.” The hooded figure cackled and walked away from the group, leaving everyone with unanswered questions. 

The paparazzi knew that their interview time was up, so they began giving their final words on the matters, leaving Constance slightly alarmed. Should she still go out tonight, or would it be better if she stayed closer to home? As she wracked her brain for anyone that might want to do her family harm, no one came to mind. Maybe this was the desired effect, paranoia. She finished pulling back her outermost curls to the crown of her head and tied them together with a lavender hair tie and took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. 

Her soft pink gown flowed down to the floor, leaving her shoulders bare except for the straps which rested on her upper arms. Taking her mother’s advice for once, she added a black leather corset to the ensemble, creating an hourglass silhouette to complete the vision. Never one for material looks alone, she slipped a palm-sized blaster into the pocket of her dress and smoothed out the wrinkles.

Constance had always been hyper aware of her bold hair color and foreign appearance, but tonight, she looked ready to take over the world. Fastening a burgundy cloak around her exposed shoulders, she slipped on a pair of her favorite black kitten heels and smiled. Tonight, she was not “the older Everdine daughter;” tonight she was simply herself in some beautiful wrappings. Feeling on top of the world, she marched downstairs toward the living room to wait for a pickup from her friends.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kylo observed silently the spectacle in front of him, knowing that this plan couldn’t end well. Captain Phasma was receiving instructions from Hux about which parties were to be captured while her FN corps listened behind her. Some families were at a higher profile level, and those were the priorities of this mission. A list was exchanged between the general and captain as well as a few words of advice. A few pictures were used as visuals for the troopers, but some were missing because the media had obtained only select ones. It was of no matter however, records could easily be obtained on the way to their destinations.

“Have you any advice to share, Ren?” Kylo looked up from his revelry to see that Hux was smirking at him. He obviously didn’t expect Kylo to speak, but once again, Hux was wrong.

“Not all parties will be caught completely unaware, so be ready for a fight. Do no harm, but do not let them get away.” Captain Phasma nodded and looked once more to the general. Hux wore a sour look on his face, not happy that Kylo had actually given applicable information.

“Your first stop will be Naboo. We begin there with the Prewitts and one of the Everdine sisters, whichever you can reach first. If you are caught by the family, you will be left at their disposal. You are dismissed.” Phasma led her troops toward their shuttle and prepared for takeoff. “Don’t you have some magical Force business to attend to, Ren?” Kylo smiled behind his mask, knowing that the general was perturbed. 

“I absolutely do, but it seemed impertinent to make sure that you didn’t need me before I go to train for battle. You know, something that actually makes a difference besides kidnapping spoiled children.” Kylo walked away before Hux could utter another word in his direction. Even if he had wasted his time listening to this pointless mission, at least he could still use the opportunity to ruffle Hux’s feathers. Maybe the evening hadn’t completely been in vain. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Constance slowly pushed the front door of her parents’ home open, knowing that if she was in too much of a hurry, one of the latches would give a telltale squeak. Cadence would love to demonstrate how she was the “perfect” child and didn’t come sneaking in the house at two in the morning, or later such as in this case. 

She nudged the door closed once more with her behind and carried her heels as she tiptoed upstairs to crawl into bed. Laughter came from her mother’s room as she passed, alarming her into rushing straight to her room. She didn’t take a full breath until her door was locked and shoes were placed safely on the floor.

Flicking the light switch on, Constance tossed her pink dress into a corner, changed into her cream colored nightgown and released her curls from their bondage, feeling a tingling sensation flood through her temples. Her friends always made fun of her “old lady nightie” with its flowing bubble sleeves, cotton bodice with an empire waist cut, and full skirt. Little ribbons accentuated the cuffs and waist, giving her the appearance of an over fluffed Alderaanian princess. That was fine, people could make fun of her clothes, but she would pay them no mind in this case. The air within her room was stifling hot, so she opened the doors to her balcony and took a deep breath. The fresh, summer breeze floated upward and circulated through her room, cooling the sweat from her brow.

Brushing out her curls to prepare for bed, she turned on the ‘net to see what she had missed for the evening. It couldn’t have been much, no one was whispering tales of propaganda tonight for once. Although…. no, she would pay no attention to the idle gossip of drinking folk. After all, she would say pretty much anything that was on her mind once she’d had a few drinks too. Perhaps it was nothing…

A smooth brunette spoke from the teleprompter booth inside a nearby radio station, giving life to the rumors Constance wanted so badly to be falsified. “Around midnight tonight, Senator Prewitt’s daughter Caylie was last seen within the Palace Plaza in Theed. If anyone has information on Caylie’s whereabouts, they are asked to come forth and assist with her case.” 

Constance felt her heart stop in her chest. This is why her mother was always worried, and now the Prewitts would have to pray to the Maker that their daughter was found safe and unharmed. She would apologize to her parents in the morning and find a proper security detail; that should help. She would never stop going out, but she could make the situation safer. 

A scratching noise came from outside her window, drawing Constance’s attention from her vanity. Laying her brush on the tabletop, she padded barefoot onto the balcony and looked at the front yard. Nothing seemed amiss, so she took a moment to survey the beauty of her residence. The lake sat still to her right, waiting for someone to make waves in the morning as fish were caught. She had been gifted with such a wonderful life, and instead of pleasant memories, she had returned the favor to her parents in the form of anxiety. 

Deciding that she would send her father an apology before she went to bed, Constance started a holo recording with her phone, knowing that he would receive it first thing in the morning.

She made to go back inside and was caught mid-turn, dropping her phone onto the balcony and shattering the screen in the process.


	3. Action

Sleep had just wrapped her warm, inviting arms around Kylo when he began to dream.  It started just the same as the past three nights, a broad stream of crimson light shooting in front of the _Finalizer_ and a loud, female scream coming from his side.  Everything began to proceed as normal, but suddenly the dream shifted course.  

The light extinguished, and a new vision began, revealing a young woman with long, strawberry blonde hair that fell in waves.  She was pointing a finger toward his face, smiling defiantly as though she was making fun of him.  Her attitude almost reminded him of his mother, repulsing him enough to wake him.  

He sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow and called over his holopad with the force.  There had to be a reason for this vision; he never saw defined faces without a purpose.  Whoever this girl was, she had interrupted an established train of dreams to form what appeared to be a new picture of the future.  

What a future, being berated by a young, spoiled-looking brat.  Searching for the name that rattled relentlessly in his head, he finally found a single holo from many years ago.

The Everdine’s always appeared to be a good-natured family involved in politics through the patriarch, Devarax.  Kylo never paid attention to anyone else’s names because they weren’t important, but the older sister now caught his eye.  

She looked to be about twelve, awkward in her growing body and strawberry tinged waves, standing beside her father with pride.  The younger sister took her place beside the mother, completing the picture.  

Kylo’s eyes kept returning to the older sister, trying to make sense of the dream.  After nothing but a headache came, he decided to approach the situation in the morning, not in the wee hours of the night.  He laid the pad back down on the bedside table and tried to return to sleep, fruitlessly.

* * *

One white armored limb wrapped around Constance’s torso, effectively trapping her arms at her sides.  She grunted and tried to wiggle her way out, but felt a hand go over her mouth, silencing any screams that she might have thought to have made.  

“Be quiet or you’re dead, lady.”  She looked at the commlink and realized it was still recording.  It was possible that the last holo she would send her father would be of her kidnapping, and he wouldn’t receive it until the morning. 

Thinking quickly, Constance stomped the trooper’s foot viciously, causing him to release her for a few seconds.  She tried to run back into her room, but the trooper dove and caught one of her feet, forcefully dragging her back outside.  Gathering the last of her breath, Constance screamed as loud as she could.  

“Mom!  Cay!”  The trooper grabbed her up once more, restraining her limbs against her sides, and led her over to the edge of the balcony.  Constance’s door burst open and she saw her mother and sister, knowing that there was nothing they could do. 

The trooper jumped backward off the balcony, taking her with him, all while her family watched in horror.  The last thing she remembered was being carried across the lawn as the trooper applied a noxious cloth to her face.

* * *

 

Cold.  All she could feel was cold.  Constance woke to her head pounding, her face pressed against the metal floor of an aircraft.  Her hands were bound behind her back with a set of cuffs, ensuring that she wouldn’t be able to fight back this time.  She raised slowly and saw that someone had thrown a thin sheet over her body haphazardly.  What a sweetheart her captor must have been, she thought furiously.

Gathering the strength to stand, she sat up on her knees and felt the ship carrying her start the landing cycle.  Loud footsteps echoed until they reached the door in front of her, and in came a Stormtrooper clad in chrome armor.  

“Good, you’re awake.  We’re landing now, so you can follow me.”  Constance felt herself growing red in the face; she knew she was going to say something without thinking.

“My father will find me, and he’ll come for me.”

And now that time was present.

“That’s what we’re counting on.  Now come on, it’s time to go.”  The trooper gave Constance no time to mull over the meaning of that statement.  She was pulled up without too much force and led out of her current area toward the exit.  Bright light burned her eyes as she tried to gather details of her holdings, but the trooper’s pace gave Constance the bare minimum with which to work.  The ship’s door opened with a hiss, and Chrome Trooper walked her down the ramp until they were standing within a massive landing bay.

“Welcome to the _Finalizer_ , Miss Everdine.”  Constance couldn’t believe her eyes; it was certain now that she had been captured by the First Order.  Her father would never be able to find her now, and even if he managed to find her, what ransom could they possibly want?  Would she be sent to a work camp?  Or worse?  The approach of an angry-looking redheaded officer stopped her train of thought momentarily.

“I see that you’ve returned successfully, Captain Phasma.”  Constance looked at the chrome trooper, finally able to put a name to a… well, this was a type of face, she supposed.  

“Good evening, General.  I have the Everdine girl, as requested.  She is assumed to be the elder and the first that appeared while my troops were scouting.”

“Our reports after the Prewitt attempt were not so promising.”  Her attention turned back to redheaded general, realizing that he carried himself as such.  That wouldn’t be hard to remember, and with that thought, she stowed away the information garnered for future use.  “What went wrong?”

“The girl got away, unfortunately.  She stunned one of my troops and took off before the others could capture her.  Apparently, some of them are becoming prepared.  Rumors are making their way around, which means we must be more discreet in future missions.” 

The general looked down his nose at Constance, allowing a sneer to grace his face.  A tall man dressed in all black robes and a silver-lined mask approached their group quickly, sounding as though he would stomp clear through the floor.  Once he was but a few steps away, the general addressed Constance directly.  

“This one must not have gotten the memo.  Which of the sisters are you?”  His tone was one of dismissal; he didn’t care what she had to say, and she knew it.  The man in black stopped directly behind the general, but her anger overrode this new sensation of fear.  

“Eat me, that’s who.”  Constance felt her head snap to the side as she was backhanded, then thrown to the floor.  Her bound hands prevented any movement, and she took a moment to breathe in deeply, regaining her bearings.  Before she was ready, the general’s voice was in her ear as she laid on the floor.  

“Let’s try that again.  Do you have a name, borcatu?”  Constance gnashed her teeth and jerked her head back as hard as possible.  Hux saw through her attempt and pushed her head back toward the ground.  Another hot, pounding sensation ran through her skull as bone met metal, and she lost her vision once more.

* * *

That strawberry blonde hair, it was her.  The girl who haunted his dreams this morning was now standing in front of him giving Hux attitude.  As admirable as her attempt was, she needed to be careful or end up dead around here.  While a woman with moxie was refreshing, it was just as likely that she would mark herself an enemy.  

Kylo watched as Hux grew enraged with her and let his temper get the better of him in the situation.  The girl’s head was lucky it didn’t come off flying as she received one hell of a smack, and then Hux had decided that he would pummel her face into the steel of the floor.  Kylo was sure that this had not been the Supreme Leader’s intentions on bringing her aboard, but what had been done couldn’t be changed.  However, the nonsense did need to stop before she got herself killed.

“I remember you calling me cruel during my interrogations, but I don’t make a habit of pulverizing prisoners before any answers are retrieved General.”  Kylo had to hold in his laughter as Hux realized he had knocked the girl unconscious.  Hux looked up with fire in his eyes and pushed a breath out forcefully.

“She’s all yours then, Ren.  I have better things to do.”  Kylo waited until Hux had walked away, then pulled out his commlink.  

“A medic is needed in the landing bay.  A prison needs attention for possible head trauma.”  Once the affirmation was exchanged, Kylo excused Captain Phasma and her corps.  He unlocked the girl’s handcuffs, knowing she wouldn’t be going anywhere in her condition, and flipped her over.  A growing purple knot was making its way onto her forehead, foreshadowing the concussion he had predicted.  

Her fair complexion may have won some hearts back home, but it was not going to be beneficial in this case.  She would be sporting this battle wound for a bit, and with a bit more of prediction, Kylo could guess that Snoke would want her kept in the prisoner’s quarters.  There was always the possibility of a better situation considering her status, but anything could happen at this point.  

Kylo felt the medic’s presence before he heard the words come out.  “Sir, is this the prisoner that needed aid?”  Stepping around for a closer look, the smaller man inhaled sharply.  “I will need to call in a bit of help.  She’ll need to be taken to the infirmary.  My kit doesn’t contain the necessary provisions.”

“Do whatever is necessary, but call me the moment she is well enough to receive visitors.  She owes information to the First Order.”  With those words, the leader of the Knights of Ren rose and took off back toward the Bridge.  Today would be the day that the Supreme Leader could see that Kylo Ren does indeed keep his temper in check.  Maybe not always, but a Sith uses their emotions, not the other way around. 

He had almost reached the end of the bay when he chose to turn and take one last look at the girl, wondering what her fate would be in the end.  The sight of her prone body sent a singular chill down his spine.

* * *

 


	4. Complex

She opened her eyes to a throbbing head and a bright, sterile room.  Slowly memories of the redheaded general and the man in black made their way back into her consciousness.  Constance blinked a few times to clear her vision and touched her forehead gingerly.  As she suspected, there was a large knot growing, no thanks to General Prick.  Footsteps echoed through the medbay and she raised her eyes to see a middle aged doctor with a strong frame making his way over.

“I’m Doctor Lantis, and you have a concussion.  Low-grade, easily treated.”  The grey hair on his head glittered as he looked down through his glasses to make notes on a datapad.  “I would put you on light-duty, but I don’t think that’s an issue considering you’re not military.”  

“Do you know why I’m here?”  The words came tumbling out before she could stop herself.  Dr. Lantis spared her a quick glance, but it offered little compassion.

“That’s not my business, dear.  I’m only here to treat, not speculate.”  He looked up from his notes and locked eyes with Constance.  

“Welcome to the First Order, Miss Everdine.”

* * *

 

Dr. Lantis had given the girl as clean a bill of health as possible, so there was no more avoiding what must be done.  Taking a deep breath, Kylo opened the door of the medbay and made his way to the main back.  

The girl sat on her cot, legs dangling lifelessly and gnawing on her lower lip.  Those striking, strawberry locks hung limp and matted with blood and spit.  Her face was dirty from laying on the floor, and she was staring at the ground as though some great answer could rise from the earth.  Someone had supplied her with the usual black uniform of the troopers, but no shoes.  She did not look like she belonged here.

“Girl.”  She raised her eyes to him, leaving him with a vision of her tears flowing down flushed cheeks.  He had to give her credit; she didn’t flinch or try to wipe away the tears.  Resistant little thing.  

“It’s time to go.”  A medical aid brought the girl a pair of ill-fitting boots. Although the girl must have been afraid from the look in her eyes, she never turned her stare away from him.   _ Smart girl _ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 

Constance didn’t bother trying to memorize routes and hallways that she may never see again.  There was no point.  Images of her family ran through her head over the sound of her oversized boots shuffling, especially images her father.  He must have received the message she had left by now.  How long until a ransom was transmitted, or was that the goal?  Perhaps she would be sold into the sex trade if there was no response….

She felt her body stop in the middle of the hallway, breath catching in her throat at her train of thought.  The man in black paused and looked at her for a long moment before speaking.  

“Come.”  His voice was so deep and mesmerizing, almost hypnotic coming through his mask.  What if his voice was the last one she heard?  The tears started to flow again, making her angry.  Why her?  Of all the people in the galaxy, why did it have to be her?

“What if I don’t?”  Her own voice was scratchy from disuse, she absently noticed.

“It will be much easier if you do.”  The man held his hand out toward her, silently directing her.  What other options were there?  Constance walked toward him, shaking throughout her whole body as he grabbed her by the elbow gently and began to walk again.

* * *

 

Many hours later, Constance reflected on the earlier events of the day.  A tray of basic portions was pushed through the small flap in her cell door.  She left the tray near the opening, feeling sick at her stomach.  The man in black now had a name: Kylo Ren.  She heard the troopers talking about him as they unchained her and stood guard outside her door.  

The troopers feared him, and it was easy to see why.  A man who is constantly wearing a mask to cover his face is something to be feared.  Someone who is constantly placing barriers between themselves and the world has something significant to hide, and people like that don't typically have a hard time defending that secret.  Although that information contradicted what happened before her imprisonment.  He hadn’t pushed or forced her down the hall, merely guided her.  He could have beaten the mortal shit out of her like the general, but he hadn’t.  Why?

She curled up on the crude mat her guards had supplied her and fell into a troubled sleep.  She dreamed of the man named Kylo Ren and what he would look like under that terrifying mask.

* * *

 

All Kylo could see as he closed his eyes to sleep was that damned girl.  So vivacious, and yet so meek at times.  He was used to people being wary of him, but this was on a whole different level.  It was as though she wasn’t afraid of him, merely cautious.  

She was no different than the common riffraff throughout the galaxy, and yet, the Force had sent him a vision of her before her actual arrival.  Why?

Kylo had earlier revisited the information provided on the holonet concerning the Everdine family, and nothing of significant interest came to surface.  Just the intel the First Order had already gathered: she was the older sibling raised in a Senator’s household.  No Force-sensitives in the family, no military history.  Why was she so important then?  

Giving himself a headache from chasing mysteries, he decided to close his eyes and try to sleep again.  She was there though, smiling through polished curls and holding her hand out to him, looking like a regal figment of his imagination.

* * *

 


End file.
